nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Supra
The fourth generation Toyota Supra is a sports car produced by the Toyota Motor Corporation from 1993 to 2002. It was purchaseable with a naturally aspirated (2JZ-GE) or a turbocharged (2JZ-GTE) inline-six engine. The Supra received a facelift in 1996. Toyota reworked the car with minor interior changes, as well as new lights such as clear housings for the turn lights on the air intakes. The production of the Toyota Supra ended in 1998 in the United States due to a failure to pass a crash test. In its home market, production continued until 2002. 'The Need for Speed' The Supra was one of several cars to appear in the first installment of Need for Speed. Overall it has the worst top speed in the game, but compensates this trait with its handling. It is featured as a Class C vehicle. 'Motor City Online' Apart from the Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T, the Supra was the only Japanese car in the game. It was shortly released before the servers went offline. Like the Eclipse, it was fitted with a V8 engine. 'Underground Series' The Toyota Supra appears in all Underground titles including Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. Its main strengths are depicted to be top speed and acceleration, which comes at the cost of handling. In Need for Speed: Underground, it is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode event 64. The Supra in Need for Speed: Underground 2 is unlocked once the sixth URL race event is finished. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' In Need for Speed: Most Wanted, the Toyota Supra is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist racer #13 - Vic, whom also drives the car with a body kit and flame vinyls. His car can be obtained in a reward card. When fully upgraded, the Supra tends to have better acceleration than top speed. It is suitable for both races and pursuits although players may have to face oversteer in corners. Ronald McCrea drives a Supra at the beginning of the title's career mode but later swaps the car for an Aston Martin DB9 towards the end of the career mode. His car cannot be driven by the player. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Toyota Supra in Need for Speed: Carbon is featured as a Tier 3 Tuner car with a price tag of $90,000. It is unlocked in different ways depending on the player's progression in the career mode; *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Infinity Park territory in Silverton. *'Tuner Career' - Take over the Neon Mile territory in Silverton. It has a quick acceleration and controllable handling. Its top speed has been drastically reduced as seen by most tuners. If the player chooses the Mazda RX-8 at the start of the career mode, Sal will drive the Supra once the player has purchased a Tier 3 vehicle. The Supra also makes an appearance in the first cinematic race event as the player's car, who is racing with the main crew leaders of Palmont City and then escapes following a police ambush. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Toyota Supra appears as Tier 2 car in Need for Speed: ProStreet. It is unlocked upon the player winning the Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago race day and may be purchased for $25,000. Due to its enormous acceleration, horsepower and top speed, once fully upgraded, the Supra is suitable for drag events as it can be tuned up to 1,079 hp. It's also often used for setting drag record times within the ProStreet community. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Toyota Supra appears as a Japanese Tier 3 car in Need for Speed: Undercover, which can be bought for $100,000. The player must complete the Job delivery event "Nick of Time" to unlock it. Different to its last appearance in ProStreet, the Supra has a poor top speed (203 mph/327 km/h) compared to the rest of its rivals. It can reach average acceleration times. 'Shift Series' The Toyota Supra appears as Tier 2 vehicle in Need for Speed: Shift as part of the Team Racing Pack downloadable content and as a Retro class vehicle in Shift 2: Unleashed. In Need for Speed: Shift, the Supra appears as a Tier 2 vehicle with a 5.00 car rating. In Shift 2: Unleashed, it comes with a price tag of $29,100 and is featured with a C 550 performance rating and 3.39 handling rating. Its inline-six engine can be upgraded up to 1000 horsepower and more, allowing the player to hit high top speeds. It is possible to swap the engine of the car with the V10 of the Lexus LFA. This conversion can change the performance drastically although at the cost of heavy steering in corners. 'Need for Speed: World' The Toyota Supra debuted in Need for Speed: World on September 28th, 2010 as a Tier 2 vehicle. It could be purchased for in-game cash or SpeedBoost. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a Class C vehicle. The stock version of the Supra appears as a Class C car with an overall rating of 429. It is currently unavailable in the car dealer. There is also a Class B variant with Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts and an overall rating of 511. Players can purchase it for a discounted price tag of . Any variant of the Supra is upgradeable up to Class A. Compared to the fastest Tier 2 vehicles, the Supra reached a notably lower top speed. The large turn radius and high weight prevented it from entering and exiting corners quickly. On April 3rd, 2012 as part of a patch, the Supra received a higher top speed (180 mph/258 km/h) and a smaller turn radius with the result of a noticeably improved handling. The best trait of the Supra is acceleration, which is among the best in Class C - similarly to the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec. However, this comes at the expense of handling. Despite having a reworked steering, the Supra still relies on brakes under high-speed cornering, which is unproblematic with nimbler cars. Nevertheless, it is more responsive than most former Tier 2 cars including the Skyline GT-R. Its nitrous boost has a moderate strength. The Supra is best used in race tracks allowing the full use of acceleration. It is less effective in technical tracks when put against better handling cars. Its weight can be useful in pursuit events. 'Special Variants' The "Hatamoto" is a black one-day rental with a body kit and slightly improved performance statistics. It has an overall rating of 470 and can be rented for . The "Shift 2" variant was released on March 29th, 2011 as a celebration of the release of Shift 2: Unleashed. On the same date, the game was released in North America. Aside from a Shift 2: Unleashed inspired livery, it is pre-upgraded with Gromlen race tuned parts, that increase the car's overall rating to 548 and class rating to B. Players of the PC, Xbox 360, and PS3 releases of Shift 2: Unleashed may receive a free 3-day rental of the Shift 2 Supra and exclusive vinyls as a Need for Speed VIP gift. A permanently purchaseable version is not available. The "Cop" variant was released on April 9th, 2012 as top-up gift. It has functional police lights, which can be turned on by pressing "L" and is equipped with Gromlen race tuned parts. The exterior of the "Cop" was modelled on the police vehicles of the Swedish police. It shares the same performance statistics as the Shift 2 variant and was re-released on August 22nd, 2012 with a price tag of . A "Pro Stock" Drag variant was added On October 17th, 2012 for with a B class rating. It has Gromlen racing parts and a "Super Power" license plate. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Supra in Need for Speed: The Run is featured as a Tier 2 vehicle. Its "NFS Edition" offshoot is classed as a Tier 3 car. The "Chris Rado Signature Edition" competes in Tier 5. The stock version and the NFS Edition of the Toyota Supra can be unlocked after beating two Autolog recommendations. The Rado becomes available to the player upon achieving a gold medal in all Rural Track Attack challenge. The Tier 2 Supra along with the Subaru Impreza WRX STI are able to reach a high top speed. Despite having more horsepower, the Supra accelerates slightly slower and is more difficult to control than the Subaru. The NFS Edition Supra is modified with a body kit and is performance tuned, producing 393 bhp at 5,600 rpm and going from 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds. Unlike the other Supra versions, its handling is not rated as "Challenging" but "Normal". It can keep up with most cars within its range thanks to its accessible handling. The Rado has 773 bhp, goes from 0-60 mph in 4.1 seconds and competes in Tier 5. It is a mediocrely performing car, which can be used in most race events effectively. It is inspired by the Top Speed BMF Supra, built by Rado's team WORLD Racing, although in this guise it develops far less than the 2,500bhp of the real version.http://www.speedhunters.com/2011/10/builds_gt_gt_team_need_for_speed_world_racing_supra/ Trivia *The Supra can be unlocked by entering the cheat code 228supra in the PC release of Need for Speed: Underground. *It was given for free for a short period of time to all players of Need for Speed: World after the official Facebook page of the game reached 750,000 likes. Media 'Gallery' 771.jpg|The Need for Speed Screenshot2wiki.png|Motor City Online Underground_ToyotaSupra.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Underground2_ToyotaSupra.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 File:062.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Most Wanted_ToyotaSupra.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted B1c8b6cbaa1790 full.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Vic's) Bonus supra.png|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Black Edition Bonus) NFSCToyotaSupraStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon_ToyotaSupraSal.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Sal's) Carbon ToyotaSupraPlayer.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Opening movie) File:684.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet ProStreet_ToyotaSupraBonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) ProStreetToyotaSupraBonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) File:275.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover 1998_toyota_Supra_0001.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Nfsshiftsuprainterior.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift (Interior) ToyotaSupraStandardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) Supra cop 0.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Cop") ToyotaSupraHatamotoWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Hatamoto") ToyotaSupraShift2World.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Shift 2") File:DragSupra_Front.png|Need for Speed: World ("Street Mod") NFSS2USupra.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed toyota supra shift 2 unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) Toyota Supra MKIV Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) NFSTRToyotaSupraStandard.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) NFSTRToyotaSupraDriftPackage.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2 - Drift Package Kit) NFSTRToyotaSupraNFSEdition.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 3 - NFS Edition) NFSTRToyotaSupraChrisRado.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - Rado) 'Trailers' References Category:Cars Category:Toyota Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I6 powered Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars